potcoswitzerlandfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Blau Wolf XIII/Newsletter 9-15
For all you Business Owners Today will be the last day to claim your company. If you do not claim it, it will be taken by someone in our company. Here is a list of people and the companies they would have to claim. Ariana De La Cruz - Swann Transport Lines Christopher Ironshot - The Ironshot Weapons Co. Note: 'When I mean ' claim ' I mean remain CEO of that company, the company will still be part of The Swiss Trading Co. due to Order of King Tyler Crossbones: ''" Attention, all branch corporations in Switzerland will officially have to become part of the CoalBlue Industries, which may soon become the new Swiss Trading Company. All company owners must give applications to sign up as part of this company if they wish to remain in theirs. " " A list of the Companies that will become part of CoalBlue Industries: ''- http://potcoswitzerland.wikia.com/wiki/Swann_Transport_Lines'' ''- http://potcoswitzerland.wikia.com/wiki/The_Ironshot_Weapons_Co'' ''- http://potcoswitzerland.wikia.com/wiki/Swiss_Trading_Company*'' CoalBlue will become the Swiss Trading Company.* I also want you guys to make a Catigory (spelling check) for your company, and name it 'Swiss Trading Co.' " " All the companies were drafted as part of the Swiss Trading Company, including CoalBlue. I'm busy on the week, so I'm expecting Blue or Josef to change everything that says "CoalBlue" to ' Swiss Trading Co.' I also want them to make a category. " ''- ''Quotes of King Tyler Crossbones Press is Now Hiring Now that everthing is organized and prepared, The Swiss Press is now hiring! If you want to join you need to meet these simple requirements: *Be Swiss *Shown Achievement, so we know you will be good in the Press *Give an Application If '''all '''of these are filled then you can join, apply below in the comments! Here are the open positions, and their respective positions: *Author - Writes Newsletters *Revisor - Checks the Sentence Fluency and Creativity *Editor - Edits Grammer Mistakes *Publisher - Publishes Newsletters '''If you have any questions regarding The Swiss Press, please ask. Company Corner Here we have a complete list of whats going on with our the companies. We keep track of sales, new weapons everything. Here is a list of what went on: The Coalsmythe Weapons Co. This is what The Coalsmythe Weapons Co. is doing. Sales Our Company is Currently going under organization, no sales. Sorry, New Weapons Our Company is Currently going under organization, no New Weapons. Sorry, New Members Our Company is Currently going under organization, No New Members. Sorry, Jokes § Riddles We have no Jokes or Riddles yet, mind sending some to us? You can send a chat invitiation to tell me the joke at Swiss Press or in the Comments. FAOTW This Week's FAOTW is The Coalsmythe Weapons Co. for Best Company. The Coalsmythe Weapons Co. makes the most elite weapons, and fuels the Swiss Military 24/7! Vote for the Next FAOTW: What is the best District? Bern Zurich Jura Graubunden Advertising Welcome to the New Advertising Section, you can advertise your company, talk about profound sales, etc.! We Currently have no Advertisments, you can send an Advertisment at Swiss Press or in the Comments. Disclosure *Author - Blue2095 *Revisor - Blue2095 *Editor - Blue2095 *Publisher - Blue2095 Thank you for Reading! - Swiss Press Category:Blog posts